Artificial Safety
by Vivianasaur
Summary: first ever! review. KyoxDaisuke and slight KaoruxToshiya. From Dir en Grey. I will type down a series of words to try and get better popularity, Kyo, daisuke,and Die. Also, The summary, daisuke calls kyo a girl and gets reprimanded.


Please review, this has been edited,

* * *

___start:

* * *

_

For Dir En Grey, five hours was barely enough time to practice their newest songs, and then talk about the new things in their lives. So far, nothing really happened in the lives of Dir En Grey. Kaoru was quite interested with Toshiya, although Toshiya was completely oblivious to it. It was almost torture to see Kaoru fruitlessly pine for Toshiya's attention. Most thought it comical to somewhat tease "Leader-Sama", all except for Toshiya of course, who remained unknowing to all the commotion caused by himself and the eldest band member.

That Night, Toshiya, Kaoru, and Shinya were to go to the bar the whole band was known for going to, and, as a plan made by the three whom were not involved in the predicament that those two were in, Shinya was going to "get a headache" and "go home", but in reality was going to move to a seat far into the bar, where he would carefully watch the two of them together. After the three of them left for the bar, Daisuke and Kyo sat down on the couch, and began to talk about life, small things like where they bought cigarettes, or even what brand of fabric softener they liked to use. At around one o'clock in the morning, they decided to leave to their own homes, and since they lived in the same apartment building, different floors and opposite wings, they would walk together,only to the lobby where they would go their separate ways,

but Daisuke made one fateful mistake.

"The guys will think that we're going out Kyo-chan" Die had said, and of course, he had meant it as a joke, he didn't even know why he said it. He know that Kyo was quite sensitive about anyone questioning his sexuality, forcing him to rough up anyone who dared call him anything but the man with the most chest hair around. There was one case, it ended up in magazines in foreign countries, that Kyo had to be held back from attacking a homosexual fan who came on to him. In many ways, Daisuke knew that the statement that had just escaped his lips was a complete accident, even though he just expected a playful punch on the arm or side, the effect that he had summoned from the shorter man was one which left him so flabbergasted, the shock reverberated to his bones.

* * *

After the initial shock of being punched square in the face, Die had no excuse for cowering in fear of a man, who stood at around seven inches lower than him, it just wasn't ethical. That first punch made him turn his head sharply to the side. It wasn't until the myriad of punches came raining down on him, just a second after the first punch, that Daisuke fell down. in a futile attempt to savage some of his body from Kyo, Die hugged his knees to his was absolutely unashamed to say what he thought about Die, a disgusting faggot. Kyo knew that certainly was **NOT** a girl, nor would he ever aspire to be a girl, or get with Die.

Kyo grunted as he threw another punch to the whimpering man on the ground. He threw more and more punches until he was wheezing and panting, a hard life of smoking wasn't good for a man's stamina, even a marathon runner would wheeze and hack after little physical stimulation he he smoked more than two packs a week. Only once in all of this madness did he ever lose his balance, he was focusing all his weight on the balls of his feet. Die's, quite loud, groans and moans were in a constant decrescendo, fading into loud intakes of breath, and soon became something inaudible. soon after the constant pain in his nose came, the initial punch had most likely broken it, Kyo started to kick him, every kick sent a painful jolt of electricity down to the tips of Die's toes. Although one kick caught Die just as he inhaled a new breath, leaving him breathless, and defenseless to the unforgiving beast that is kyo. With kicks now part of the equation, Kyo developed a steady rhythm, stopping suddenly to either catch his breath or hoist Die's limp, lifeless body up to a better angle to hit him at a different place every time, to make sure that Daisuke would be in pain for the longest time possible. Daisuke was beginning to wonder about begging, he would only lose his dignity, and probably save some of his ribs, and decided to go with it, even though it would probably lead to darker bruises. he tried to inhale what would be a normal breath, although it was more air that he was accustomed to breathing in at the moment, and it burned. He was almost sure that Kyo had broken a rib with one of the harder kicks.

"Kyo!" was yelled in a raspy voice, one which Daisuke was unaccustomed to hearing as his own voice. He thanked the gods, Kyo stopped with his fist in mid-air, and looked at his bloody band mate in question. "please Kyo…" he began the statement, but couldn't finish it in one breath. He continued to pant for a while before savaging enough strength to talk again"please stop", he said. The words which Die spoke were barely above a whisper, making him realize the proximity between them, making Kyo angry once more.

" don't you ever say those words to me again, Daisuke, you dare call **ME** a woman? I'm not the one who begs for me to stop something that I haven't even begun yet, are you that much of a girl?" Kyo paused, awaiting an answer right away from the man on the floor, Die only stared up at kyo dumbstruck. "**FUCKING FAGGOT**! Answer me!" Kyo yelled at Daisuke, knowing that he wouldn't answer him, the man had trouble _**breathing**_ he probably couldn't stand up although, at the moment he couldn't care less. He slowly got up, eying the damage that he had created, and smiled. In a twisted way, Kyo found everything amusing, as he made plans for Kaoru to be with Toshiya, he beat Die up for stating that rumors would begin about the two of them for walking home Kyo was standing at his usual _5'3"_, he wiped the blood off of his knuckles using his shirt, it was to be stained forever by the terrible oozing liquid that belonged inside of Daisuke, but ended up being shed on the floor of the room the record company had given them to practice, and Kyo's shirt. " say one word about this to **anyone**, and I'll p_ulverize_ you" the dark words laced with a heavy threat cut through die's haze, he had been lost in figuring out which side hurt less so he could possibly lean on it to get himself up. A venomous idea flooded Kyo's mind processing, he always was an impulsive man, he gathered all the saliva he possibly could, which looked awkward he was just standing above a man lying on the floor in the fetal position, and spit on Daisuke, taking more of what little dignity and sanity he had left. Kyo walked out of the room, and most likely the building.

* * *

Daisuke knew that he would have to get out of the room, and eventually the building. To spend the night in his bed, safe and warm, and best of all, away from trouble. He longed for his mother, or even his band mates for comfort. His thoughts drifted to Kyo. Kyo has always had a temper, but never to the point where it would be hazardous. Daisuke had been warned about Kyo's volatile moods, but he laughed it off like it was a joke_._ Die wished that he had taken the rumors more seriously. Daisuke curled his fingers into the palm of his hand, trying to form a fist, he couldn't. The flow of blood was fainter than the usual flow for a human would be, the cause would most likely be that most of the blood that should have been in his muscles was on the floor surrounding him. With great difficulty, Daisuke managed to roll to his side and gain energy in momentum. in a matter of minutes, Die had staggered to the door leading into light, which then led into dark again.

somehow, and without attracting much attention, Daisuke limped/staggered across the road and to the apartment building, no one was quite awake, more like a lucid dream state. Daisuke walked to the elevator, and thanked the gods that he was alone in the metal box. he felt surreal when he heard one of Dir En Grey's songs in the background, as if it all was a dream. when the elevator signaled that it had reached the destination planed with a ding, Daisuke snapped back into reality. He always has a tendency to do that, stare off into space and think. never thinking of anything in particular, just things like the way his veins bulged when his fist closed tightly, or how kyo's eyes widened slightly when he was excited. Without his knowledge, Daisuke walked to his apartment and looked inside. It was as if he had never seen the apartment before. to his right, the living room, the left, the kitchen, straight down was the hallway which led to his bedroom and bathroom. it was nothing prodigal, but it left ample space for his band, friends, to hang out, or even practice if they wanted to. Die paced around for a few minutes, he knew that he would have to do the unenviable, see his reflection in the mirror. He would, at some point see why Kyo smiled when he saw how his face looked, he could _feel_ the blood **oozing**down his face, they felt like tears, although Daisuke knew that he wouldn't cry because of what Kyo did. Although, die was fearing his own reflection. He would **HAVE** to pay the hospital a visit the next day, and band practice would be something that he would skip also, even if that was one of the best things that he did. Die stopped pacing and decided to look into the mirror, with one slow step at a time, the anxiety was a type of torture previously unknown to him ,walked to the mirror which was set up over the counter,next to the front door, for when Die had to check his hair in a hurry, and took a calming deep aching breath. All that was left for him to do was to flip the light switch that was strategically placed next to the mirror for easy access. He lifted a trembling hand slowly, trying to calm down his racing heart, and pressed the weight of his hand to the lower end of the light switch, the one that jutted out in a strange angle. The light erupted into the room, it cascaded over every contour of every object in the room, after Die's pupils dilated to adjust to the light, his eyes widened, and it wasn't because of the dark purple skin under his eyes, around his nose, and mouth, or even the blood still flowing ,at the pace of a retarded snail, out of his nose and broken lip, but because Kyo was standing behind him, with a devilish smirk on his face.


End file.
